Blue
by Sara Jaye
Summary: A collection of HectorxFarina drabbles.
1. Endless Blue

"Blue"  
by Sara Jaye

This is a series of drabbles centered on the Hector/Farina pairing. Written because this pairing doesn't get enough love.

* * *

1; Endless Blue

The first thing they noticed about each other was blue. Blue hair, blue eyes, blue clothing, blue armor, blue _everywhere._

While watching their banter, Eliwood would joke that if Hector ended up marrying Farina, they'd have an army of blue-haired fighters, who would in turn marry more blue-haired people and spring forth another generation of blue.

Years later, as they watch Lilina play in the garden, Hector still won't admit Eliwood was half right.


	2. Endless Sky

2; Endless Sky

* * *

The only contact he's ever had with a pegasus is Florina falling on him, so of course he's a little freaked when Farina insists on taking him for a ride.

"Don't pegasi hate men flying on them? What if he throws me off?"

"It's okay, Murphy knows you're a good guy! And besides, it doesn't matter as long as you're with me and I'm the one flying," Farina says. She mounts, then waits for Hector to get on behind her. Hector almost complains that he'll look like a sissy, but he's had sexist arguments with her _and_ Lyn. They never end well.

"Fine, but if anyone asks I did it under protest," he says.

But as Murphy ascends and the endless sky surrounds them, Hector forgets to be grumpy.


	3. Made of Steel

3; Made of Steel

* * *

"You're not made of steel," he tells her as she repeatedly insists she's just fine, thank you, she doesn't need his _help_. She says it with a straight face even as she's falling off her mount, her lance slipping from her hand.

"Nobles don't _care_ about mercenaries, idiot," she snaps.

"Will you stop that?!" He's one more cranky reply away from just leaving her there. Why should he care about some stubborn brat? Why did he even go to her in the first place?

She falls from her pegasus, and he catches her before she hit the ground. She doesn't try to stop him.

_She's not made of steel, Hector, and neither are you._


	4. Midnight Confessions

4; Midnight Confessions

* * *

The night he finds out about his brother's death, Farina finds him kicking the wall, cursing Oswin and Uther for lying to him.

It hasn't been a good few days. First Ninian dies, Nils becomes lost within himself, and now this. All while Nergal keeps sending his stupid morphs after them.

She's never seen Lord Hector of Ostia this vulnerable. The sight is about ten times more heartbreaking than it would be if he were flat-out crying. Without a second thought, she goes over and hugs him.

He doesn't bother pushing her away. They hold each other in the dark, in a silent mutual confession that they _do_ care about one another, and not just as soldiers.


	5. Sapphire

5; Sapphire

* * *

"Farina, will you marry me?"

She studies the ring.

"Traditionally you're supposed to give the woman a _diamond_ ring," she laughs. Hector mock-pouts.

"I thought you knew me well enough by know to realize I'm the opposite of traditional!"

He takes her hand and slides the ring onto her finger.

"Besides, sapphire suits you more."

Farina curses herself as she swoons like a silly, lovestruck girl.


	6. A Royal Pain

6; A Royal Pain

* * *

"Will you stop fidgeting? You look beautiful," Hector reassures her for about the tenth time that morning.

"Someone should've told me wearing uncomfortable dresses was part of being a noble," Farina grumbles. She looks breathtaking in her gown of royal blue silk, but she couldn't be more miserable. "I'm not cut out for this stuff."

Hector gives her an amused look.

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

Farina points to her chest. The gown's low neckline shows a _lot_ of cleavage.

"If they pop out while I'm giving that speech, the men will jump on me like horny bullfrogs and I'll have to kick their asses. And I can't get away with that like I did when I was seventeen!"

Hector laughs.

"Ah, Farina. It's good to see you haven't changed."

This relaxes her, and she laughs heartily along with him.


	7. An Icy Fate

7; An Icy Fate

* * *

She doesn't realize just how bad things have gotten in Ilia when she accepts the mission. She knows there's been trouble lately, rumors of nobles fighting amongst each other, Bern's possible involvement.

She begins to regret having accepted when soldiers drop left and right around her, blood seeping into the snow. _You're not the woman you used to be, Farina. You're older, out of practice, you have a husband and daughter worrying about you at home._

She steels herself and continues to fight onward. For the sake of her family, she can't lose.

She doesn't realize the sniper's arrow has hit her square in the chest or that she's fallen from her mount until the icy ground rushes to meet her. She's vaguely aware of Kent and Fiora shrieking her name, begging her to breathe, to hold on for just a little bit longer. Her blood stains the snow.

_Hector, Lilina...I'm sorry._

Hector receives the letter two days later.

-La fin-


End file.
